


We can burn brighter than the sun

by mistyegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, background poly relationship, tldr alain takes ash to the pokemon school prom that is literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Ash is attending his first ever prom, held at the Pokemon School on Melemele Island in Alola. He’s excited, but he can’t help but wish his boyfriend in Kalos could come with him...
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Background Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	We can burn brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a prom au. that is literally it
> 
> title from we are young by fun.

“Did you say a prom?!”   
  
Kukui smiles at the front of the class, large on his tanned face from the pure excitement he feels. “That’s right! I thought a little celebration was in order, with the opening of a Pokemon League… and of course, we can’t have a Pokemon School without a dance!”   
  
Mallow and Lillie have stars in their eyes, looking across at each other and giggling before Mallow raises her hand. “Professor! Can me and dad please do the catering?”   
  
He laughs, “Of course! You won’t be working that night though, missy, you’re coming to Prom whether you like it or not.”   
  
She doesn’t disagree, seeming to already be planning with Lillie and Lana as they scoot their desks together. Kiawe and Sophocles look less enthusiastic about the announcement, but the Akala Island native seems to easily give in, “Mimo will be so excited… maybe she could help me choose out an outfit. Professor, can I bring Mimo along?”   
  
“Of course, the more the merrier! Invite whoever you want!”   
  
“Professor?”   
  
He pauses when Ash raises his hand, having watched his friend’s reactions with confused eyes. “Yes, Ash?”   
  
“What’s a Prom?”

That catches the attention of his female friends, who manage to scoot over to him. “Ash! How do you not know what a Prom is?!”   
  
“Nevermind that,” Lillie clears her throat. “A Prom is a school tradition from Unova! Usually around the same time every year, the school will set up a dance for the older students to take part in.”   
  
“And that’s not all!” Mallow turns her seat around, sitting with the back pressing against her torso as she rocks dangerously. “There’s a special dinner! And usually a Prom King and Queen are chosen by the students! They’re usually the most popular in the school!”   
  
“We’ve never had one here,” Kiawe explains. “Because it’s not really a thing in Alola, and our school is so small there’s not really enough students to have one, and we couldn’t really have a king or queen. But I guess we’re having a dance in celebration of the new League, right Professor?”   
  
“Right!” Kukui wanders over, kneeling in front of Ash’s desk. “Unovian customs make it so a guy has to ask the girl to the dance, but I suppose like Kiawe said, you can just invite anyone.”   
  
“It’s a romantic thing?”   
  
“It can be! I’m sure our three girls here will be going together, right?”   
  
Lillie, Mallow and Lana nod with large smiles, the former with a soft blush on her cheeks. Kukui looks over to the guys, “And I know Kiawe is going to ask his sister… Why about you, Sophocles? Ash?”   
  
Sophocles sits in his chair and thinks about it for a few seconds, before quickly giving up, “I don’t know! I don’t want to ask my  _ parents…  _ but I can’t think of anyone.”   
  
Everyone laughs, and Kukui stands again, heading back to the whiteboard and picking up a piece of chalk. “Relax. You have until the end of next week to get your outfits ready and your partner in order… it’ll be held after school, so that day will be set aside for preparations. I thought you might all want to mingle so the rest of the lesson will just be chill.”

Ash sits back with a depressed sigh, so uncharacteristic that it sets Kukui off, who narrows his eyes at the trainer. He reaches out and pats Pikachu’s head, seemingly lost in thought until Kukui suddenly calls him out of the classroom.

He comes out alone.

“Alright, spill the beans. What’s got you up in the clouds?”   
  
Ash sighs. “It’s just… Lana, Lillie and Mallow are going to have so much fun but… Alain is back in Kalos, y’know? I’d love nothing more than for him to meet my friends and…” His face grows pink, and he clears his throat as he looks away. “I think it’d be nice to dance with him.”

Kukui smiles sadly, “I thought you might say that… I’m sorry if this has upset you Ash, but I just wanted to have a little event for everyone.”   
  
“It’s okay! It’s going to be great, I’m sure!” Ash grins. “I just can’t help but wonder who I’m going to take now.”   
  
Kukui leans down, “I’m sure Professor Brunette would say yes if you asked.”   
  
“Wouldn’t you want to take her?!”   
  
The Professor laughs. “Of course! But she’s my wife, I get to see and love her every day. Besides, I’ll be busy running around most of the night anyway, so I can’t just leave her in the dust. I’m sure you’ll take great care of her, Ash.”   
  
He goes red again, but smiles happily and nods. “Alright, I’ll do it!”   
  
Suddenly, there’s a bang in the classroom, and the pair rush back in to find Sophocles has slammed his fist down on the desk as he stands. “I got it! I know who to ask!”   
  
“Who, Sophocles?!” Mallow asks excitedly

“I need to prepare, I will return shortly! I’m only going to the courtyard, Professor!”   
  
Everyone watches in surprise as the young man rushes from the classroom quickly.

“...Has anyone seen him run that fast before?” Kiawe asks quietly, in which everyone shakes their heads slowly. A few minutes later, they watch as the blond returns, dragging his feet as he’d clearly worn himself out by running, but he still bends down on one knee in front of his desk, where Togedemaru watches in worry

He brings out a few freshly picked flowers from behind his back, all of a yellow colour, and holds it in front of Togedemaru. Everyone’s jaw drops.

“Is he..?”   
  
“Togedemaru!” His voice is loud, but he smiles. “Please, be my partner to the prom!”   
  
Togedemaru cheers happily and rolls past the flowers, tackling Sophocles right in the face and forcing them onto the hardwood floor as she rolls around in excitement, clearly happy. Sophocles sits up with a pink face and grins, not at all disappointed that the flower stems had broken from the movement. Everyone laughs, even as Togedemaru barrells through all the Pokemon, settling on Sophocles lap and cheering again in delight.

-

“That sounds like it’s going to be a lot of fun.”   
  
Ash nods enthusiastically. “It is! It’s going to be so much fun, right guys!”   
  
Pikachu and Lycanroc cheer from their empty bowls, though Torracat seems content to purr in Ash’s lap as the feline Pokemon is patted by it’s trainer. Rowlet and Meltan have already disappeared back into Ash’s backpack, and Alain is so amused by his Pokemon that he can’t help but laugh, which sets a warm smile onto Ash’s face. “Do you even know  _ how  _ to dance?”   
  
Ash frowns, affronted. “I’ll have you know I’ve danced before!”   
  
Burnet suddenly flops down onto the couch next to Ash, reaching behind Torracat’s ears and scratching them, much to the delight of the fire type. “Then I will be in good hands next week, I’m sure.”   
  
“Is it going to be a big event?”   
  
They talk only for a few more minutes, before Kukui is calling from the kitchen that dinner is ready, and Ash waves goodbye to his boyfriend and wishes him a good day, since Alain had only just eaten breakfast. The Kalosian sits back in his chair after they hang up, watching as his own Professor walks into the room, “Hey Augustine. Do you have Kukui’s private number?”   
  
“Huh?” The man looks up in surprise, dark bags under his eyes indicating he probably had another all-nighter, much to Alain’s displeasure. “Uh, yes I do. Why? Is everything alright?”   
  
“Everything’s fine, I just need a favour.”

-

“Professor Burnet…”

She is wearing a long pale pink gown, which cuts at the skirt and reveals her legs where she walks; she looks absolutely stunning, to the surprise of no one. She giggles at where Ash stands at the couch, rushing over carefully in her matching platforms and undoing his tie. “Honestly Ash, you’re hopeless sometimes. Here, let me fix you up.”   
  
He laughs nervously and stands still, letting the Professor fix his tie and straighten his black suit jacket. “Did you gel your hair, young man? It doesn’t look like a Rattata’s nest anymore.”   
  
Ash giggles, “Lillie suggested it to me today… I don’t know, though. Does it look okay?”   
  
Her hands settle on his shoulders, smile warm and loving, “You look perfect, Ash.”

“You both look wonderful.”   
  
Burnet turns, smiling at her husband as he walks over in his sleek black suit, a soft pink shirt matching Burnet’s dress. He takes her hand and kisses it, before ruffling Ash’s hair, “Hey kiddo. You feeling alright? Ready for tonight?”   
  
Ash smiles and nods, “Yeah, I’m so excited!”

At that moment, the doorbell rings, and Kukui and Burnet share a look that Ash doesn’t understand. Kukui nudges the youngest boy, “You should answer the door, Ash. I think your night is going to get much more exciting.”

Ash just stares for a few seconds in confusion, but when the doorbell is rung for a second time, his eyes go wide and he rushes over, opening the door hastily, “Hi, welcome to…”   
  
He can’t believe what he’s looking at.

Standing at Professor Kukui’s door, in the Alola region, is Alain, who really should be back in Kalos. His hair looks slightly more tame than usual, though he still has the bangs above his eyes that Ash missed so much. He’s also wearing a black suit, though his jacket is unbuttoned to show off his matching waistcoat, blue tie neatly tucked underneath with a white shirt, coordinated with Ash’s black shirt and white tie.

Alain smiled and leaned down, “You’re gonna get Cutiefly’s in your mouth if you keep it open like that, love.”   
  
Ash shut his mouth immediately, darting forward so he can grab Alain and hug him tightly, who grips him back with just as much force. “Oh my Mew… you’re really here..?”   
  
“I’m really here,” Alain whispers, hand warm on the back of Ash’s neck. “I’m so happy to see you.”

It’s completely silent as they stand in each other’s arms, which eventually ends with Alain pulling back and catching Ash’s hands, clearing his throat. “Satoshi.”   
  
Said man tenses in anticipation.

“Will you be my date to the Pokemon School Prom?”   
  
Ash lets out a watery laugh, “Don’t scare me… using my real name like that; of course I’m going to prom with you, jerk.”

Burnet and Kukui cheer with Ash’s Pokemon, watching as Alain takes Ash’s face in his hands and gently kisses him, feeling Ash’s hands reaching up to grasp Alain’s wrists. After a few slow seconds, Alain pulls away, “Are you ready to go, Satoshi?”   
  
Ash nods, “Nearly, I just… uh-”   
  
Alain grins, “Get ready. I’m sure Pikachu would love to show me your new friends, wouldn’t you buddy?”   
  
The electric rat cheers and jumps up to Alain’s shoulder, calling in his own language as he points to all of his Pokemon and introducing them. Alain kneels down and pats all of them, letting Lycanroc rub against his side and reeling his arm back quickly when Meltan goes for his Mega Ring, glaring half-heartedly as the Pokemon gets told off by both Burnet and Pikachu. Suddenly Ash is sliding down the ladder from his loft, shoes now on, “Ready!”   
  
Outside is, of course, still mildly warm, though not enough to make the couple sweat in their suits. Still, Alain tugs his tight collar with irritation, “Is it always this warm?”   
  
Ash nods, “Yeah! It’s really nice. I don’t have to worry about training too hard because it doesn’t get too cold.”   
  
Alain rolls his eyes affectionately, before smoothly unclipping the only Pokeball on his belt and throwing it up. Charizard appears and roars in happiness, eyes widening when she sees Ash and immediately flying over, landing in front of the pair and roaring in hello.

Ash laughs, “Charizard, it’s nice to see you! You’re looking good!”   
  
“Pikapi!”   
  
Charizard roars, leaning up to spit a small ball of fire in the air and showing off her new Mega Band, but before Ash can say anything, Alain is taking his hand. “Come on, we’re flying to the school.”   
  
“But, my Pokemon…”

“We’ll fly low, don’t worry.”   
  
Ash settles in front of Alain, both their legs framing the fire lizard securely, much different than without the harnesses Ash is now used to riding with. He flushes when Alain presses them together and wraps his arms around his waist, flailing when Torracat jumps up and joins them, fitting in Ash’s lap perfectly.

Alain chuckles right next to Ash’s ear, ignoring how his boyfriend goes red at the intimacy, “Alright Charizard, fly slowly, okay?”   
  
She huffs, but does as asked, following the path and watching as Lycanroc and Pikachu run beside the dragon, tackling each other occasionally and talking to Alain’s Pokemon. Rowlet flies next to Charizard, carrying Meltan in his grasp and seeming oddly content and awake. Despite the slow pace, they make it to the school entrance in no time, but Ash notices with a groan that he’s the last of his friends to arrive.

When Charizard lands, Kiawe calls out something that doesn’t register to the couple; Ash is too busy pouting as Alain climbs down and he loses his cushion of warmth. Alain laughs and easily tugs the younger down, ignoring his scream of surprise and catching him easily. “Alain!”   
  
“It’s fine, stop pouting and say hello to your friends, you grump.” 

“ _ You’re  _ the grump.”

Alain snorts at his boyfriend’s dramatics, shoving him slightly and returning Charizard after he praises her. Immediately, Ash is bombarded by his friends, who race over. 

Lillie and Mallow both have heart eyes, “Is this Alain?! I mean I knew we’d meet him but I didn’t know he would be so cool!”   
  
“Wait a minute,” Ash goes silent, thinking for a few seconds before his eyes go wide. “Wait, you  _ knew?!”  _   
  
“Of course we did,” Lana comments, pushing between her girlfriends. “Kukui told us as soon as Alain called. Told us we had to keep it a secret or we’d be banned from battle classes.”   
  
“Enough of this,” Sohpocles calls, grabbing Ash by his sleeve and pulling him along. “You have to come to the buffet, Ash. Mallow and her dad went all out on the food, it’s so yummy!”   
  
“But…”   
  
Alain, who was apparently talking with Kiawe, suddenly tunes into the conversation, “It’s fine, Satoshi, I’ll come find you later. Don’t even lie to me, I know you’re hungry.”   
  
As if on cue, said man’s stomach grumbles, and everyone laughs as he goes red and waddles over to where Sophocles is dragging him. 

Due to the Alolan skies being clear that night, the class had decided on an outdoor service, and it made a beautiful setting; traditional paper lamps are hanging all around the exposed buildings, offering more light than the stars and mood could, along with a string of warm fairy lights surrounding the dance floor, which had been ordered in that day. The music playing over the entire school was pre recorded, though Kukui had managed to convince DJ Leo and the Alolan Dugtrio to appear and play a few songs, much to the confusion of Alain.

“Are those Dugtrio… singing?” He whispers.

Ash giggles and leans in, “It’s best not to ask and go with it. That’s what I did.”

Meltan apparently loved them; they screamed their little heart out and wobbled around to the live music, trying to convince Rowlet to join in, who was too busy dozing to pay attention. Togedemaru seemed to sedate Meltan enough and the two danced around the entire floor, much to the amusement of the trainers.

Eventually, Sophocles complains about his feet getting sore, and Mimo starts yawning and tiredly telling her brother she wants to keep dancing. He sighs, and smiles, “I think it’s about the time the two of us head home.”   
  
“Us too,” Sophocles yawns, picking up Togedemaru from where she’s aggressively cuddling Pikachu. “Mum and Dad said they’d drive around to pick me up around now, anyway.”   
  
“Aw,” Ash frowns, but quickly smiles. “It was really having you guys here tonight! I know it wouldn’t have been as fun without you here.”   
  
“Yeah, Ash is right!” Mallow chimes in. “We hope you get home safely!”   
  
“You too!! Goodnight!” Mimo calls, yawning still as her brother lifts her onto his Charizard’s harness. Alain can’t help but wander off and talk quietly to the trainer, making sure not to disturb Mimo’s peacefulness as he scratches under Charizard’s chin.

“You two are cute.”   
  
Ash whirls around from where he’s starting at Alain to the girls, who are also watching Alain. “Y-Yeah?”   
  
Lillie nods, cheeks slightly chubby from where she’s smiling. “It’s obviously you really care for him, Ash… and he really cares about you, too.”   
  
“How did it feel? Seeing him again?” Mallow asks.   
  
“Like… everything was electric, in my body, and I both couldn’t move and couldn’t sit still. I don’t know, that doesn’t make sense-”   
  
“No,” Lillie shakes her head. “That’s how I felt when I saw my brother after so long.”   
  
“And my father,” Lana remarks, also smiling. “I’m glad he could come.”   
  
Charizard flies off just as Ash quietly agrees, snapping out of his head when Alain takes his hand. “I believe this is the time of the night where I ask you to dance?”

None of them had even noticed the music had changed into something mellow and romantic; however, turning around and finding both Professors slow dancing on the floor seem to set off the girls, who rush to join them. Alain leads Ash in and takes his waist, “Are you fine if I lead?”   
  
“Yeah,” Ash murmures, glaring lightly when Alain chuckles, but easily falling into each other’s space as if they hadn’t been apart for nearly ten months now. It’s easy to let Alain lead him around the dance floor, who weaves around the other dancers with ease, eyes on Ash the entire time. At one point, when Ash looks away, Alain slows down their movements so they’re just hovering. “Satoshi?”   
  
“I don’t… want you to leave again.”   
  
Alain frowns, before sighing and moving his hands up to grasp Ash’s face, forcing him to look up, “You have me for a week, Satoshi… it’s not like you to think like this, you know. I want to make the best of my time here, love, okay?”   
  
Ash stares for a few seconds, eyes glassy, before he blinks and the sheen disappears. He smiles, “Okay.”   
  
Alain smiles back and leans down for a kiss.


End file.
